fanfictionnetworkfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Madagascar
Survivor: Madagascar is a fanfic based of the CBS reality television series Survivor. The game started with 16 castaways divided into two tribes Lealtad and Confiar. At the merge the hidden immunity idol twist was introduced and found by Britney. In the end Britney defeated Ashleigh in 5-2 vote. Season Summary Sixteen castaways are dropped in the middle of Madagascar to survive on their own. Soon they divided into two tribes Sava and Anosy. The Sava already proved to be divided by gender thus leading them to lose the first Immunity challenge. The men found Rima lazy and a nuisance but the girls wanted to vote off Freddie. Inthe end Rima was the first one voted off. Once again Sava couldn't get over their differences to win uand once again headed to tribal council. Anosy proved to be the stronger tribe winning their third immunity in a row crushing Sava's sprits.Britney and Freddie soon began a romatic relationship. Soon the girls Ashleigh and Britney formed a tight bond and lead Sava to their first immunity win. At their first tribal council, Anosy decided to vote off weak link Xenia over hardworking Heather. On Day 13 everyone was shocked when the tribes switched leaving Issac, George, Deana, and Benedict as the new members on Sava and Britney and Ashleigh as new members of Anosy.Soon new Sava proved to be dysfucntional losing the next two immunity challenges and booting Issac and George. On Day 19 the two tribes merged into one creating the Menabe tribe. Soon the tribe was spilt by gender. This also marked the beginning of the Britney and Jimmy fued which would lead all the way to the final four. Britney realizes that now that it is a individual game she needs to step it up. She finds out from Freddie that the guys are voting Deana. After winning the first immunity challenge, Britney put her plan of blindsiding Deana into action by having the girls vote Zane. At tribal council, the girls are put to a shock as Deana is blindsided. Britney soon orchestrates Benedict's vote off finding him to be a threat to her growing power. On Day 22 she findsthe hidden immunity idol which she later gives to Freddie in order to blindside Lacey. Tensions soon grew between Britney and Jimmy resulting in them destroying the camp in anger.When Jimmy and Zane approach Freddie about voting off Britney he refuses and tells Britney who backstabs Freddie by organizing his vote off. The climax of the season was at the final five when Britney decided to backstab ally Heather and blindside her. At the final four Jimmy and Zane tried to convince Ashleigh to join their side but failed and Jimmy was voted off. Ashleigh shocked everyone and won the final immunity challenge and contemplated backstabbing Britney. Ultimately she stayed loyal and voted off Zane. At the final tribal council, both girls faced harsh criticism from the jury. Ashleigh was criticized for following Britney and never making a move while Britney was extremely criticized for her backstabbing ways. Despite the criticism Britney was crowned sole survivor over Ashleigh. Contestants :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The game Voting history Note 1: Deana and Zane were not allowed to vote in the revote. '''Note 2: '''Freddie used the idol so the 4 votes against him did not count